


Through the Forest

by Flubber



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dreaming, F/M, Not Fluff, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 16:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4841843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flubber/pseuds/Flubber
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lavellan rests and is determined to catch the Dread Wolf in her dream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through the Forest

They spent days reviewing the profiles of every soldier, merchant, refugee, individual that had come into contact with the Inquisition, having formally joined or not. Uma assessed and reassessed the records of elven affiliates with bitter suspicion, pulling the records of those she now could not trust, and tossed them into a growing pile of disappointment.

She marked the profile of a red haired servant girl, whom she remembered would often bring breakfast to her quarters after a late night working. Another of a messenger who frequently ran between the Spymaster and the Commander. Faces she had watched spar with her soldiers, mingle in the halls of Skyhold, linger outside the rotunda. The intrusive stares and inclining ears toward her conversations made sense now, and fed a burning frustration.

She slammed the last file close, pushed it toward the rest of the traitors, and leaned back in the tall wooden chair. She sat in the silence of the War Room, staring into the darkness ahead of her till dreams cluttered her mind.

She stood in a dark forest. Grass cool and soft under her bare feet and between her toes, above her was the endless sky of dancing stars and rising moons. Thick trees curved around each other, limbs twirling and spiraling toward their canopy. Shadows of birds flew between the branches, bugs of light teased her curious eyes. She followed them, a trail of gold twinkling through the trees. The only light in the darkness. She tried to grasp them in her hand, but when she opened to see they were gone.

Uma giggled at herself, breaking the silence of the forest, and quickened her pace as the trail led on, bending and circling around trunks she never stopped. She leapt over roots and ran through streams, aware to the eyes watching her.

It was the sound of her laughter that caught his attention and he could not turn away. He saw her through the trees, the smile that graced her face as she reached for another lightning bug. He ran with her through the forest, paws silently beating the forest floor. He watched from afar as he always did. He watched her long hair billow behind her, the elegant touch of her hands when she passed a trunk, her strong legs restlessly charging her through the trees.

But she ran blindly now, he could see. She no longer followed the trail of light he left for her, a safe path through the trees to the other side. She had left the light behind to go through the dark, digging harder into the ground with every stride she took.

It was not the childish quality of her act that made her laugh, it was that she knew the wolf had laid the trail. She knew he conjured the light to lead her where he wanted, away from him, but she could not allow that.

She heaved through heavy lungs and propelled herself further into the night, bending from the wolf’s sight and daring him to catch her in the endless gloom of the forest. It was when the trees began to thin that Uma saw him, a black blur with sharp eyes dashing in and out of trees.

She straightened her stare and halted, teetering on her toes to gain balance on the ground that dropped suddenly into boundless nothingness. She spun immediately, heart pounding, and met the eyes of the wolf. He stood taller than her, fur the color of the abyss below her, eyes more red than her own.

He stood among the trees, half hidden in the night. His ears flattened when he saw her face, eager and angry and sad and tired. She opened her mouth to speak, but she struggled and the words caught in her throat. She frowned instead, all previous elation forgotten, and stepped forward. It was hesitant and measured, and she winced when she saw him take a step back.

“Sol-”

And he was gone, racing back into the darkness with unyielding speed, waking the forest as he went. His claws scratched the surface of her dream, and she woke with a jolt.

She knew his agents would already be gone.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm forever rusty, did this in one go.


End file.
